DESCRIPTION: This amended application requests continued support for a postdoctoral research training program in clinical pharmacology at UC. The training program is centered in the Committee on Clinical Pharmacology, which was founded in 1974 by Leon Goldberg. Under Dr. Goldberg's direction, the program received funding for the training of postdoctoral fellows in 1978. In 1989, Dr. Michael Murphy assumed the leadership of the Committee and the training program, and he was succeeded in 1992 by Dr. Mark Ratain. The training program is highly individualized and centered on the research training experience. As it is anticipated that most trainees will have some advanced training, the program is designed to be completed in two years. A third year will be made available to trainees who will benefit from the longer experience. Each trainee is expected to demonstrate competence in general pharmacology by passing the final examinations in the General Pharmacology/Clinical Pharmacology course taught to first-year pharmacology graduate students and the course, "Drug Use in Clinical Practice," taught to fourth-year medical students. Additionally, each trainee will take one advanced graduate course offered by the Department of Pharmacology, with the specific course selected based on their research interest. Trainees will audit the course in pharmacokinetics and drug metabolism taught at Northwestern University. Trainees will attend the clinical pharmacology seminar series and the monthly Pharmacology Research seminars and participate in a directed reading seminar offered by the Committee on Clinical Pharmacology. Additionally, fellows will participate on the clinical pharmacology consult service (6 months), as well as participate in the Institutional Review Board and Pharmacy and Therapeutics Committee during periods of their training. Patient care activities will be limited to one half-day per week. Fellows are assigned both a research mentor and a general progress mentor. Research mentors, who are responsible for primary guidance of the research project, are selected based on the specialty of the fellows and their research interests. The general progress mentor, a participating faculty member outside the fellow's area of interest, is advisory. This individual ensures the appropriateness of the fellow's overall experience and can play a mediator role in cases of dispute with the research mentor. At least one of the two mentors will be a member of the Committee on Clinical Pharmacology to ensure that the objectives of the program and the Committee are represented in the trainee's experiences. Trainees are identified from UC housestaff, via recruitment at national meetings, and by advertising in appropriate specialty journals. Recruitment information is sent to deans and department chairs across the country. Additionally, individuals currently enrolled in a fellowship program in conjunction with one of the core faculty may be recruited into the Clinical Pharmacology program. For the 1993/94 academic year, 3 inquiries were received and 2 candidates matriculated into the program (both are eligible for support from the training grant). For the 1994/95 academic year, 13 inquiries were received which resulted in 7 completed applications. Of the 7 applicants, 4 were eligible for support from the training grant. From this pool, 3 offers were made; 2 individuals matriculated into the program in June of 1994. During the period 1988 through 1993, the training grant supported 11 individuals. Of these, 5 now hold academic positions, 2 are still in training, 1 is in private practice, 1 is pursuing other career options, 1 is in the pharmaceutical industry, and 1 is on family leave. The resources for supporting the training program are primarily those of the individual faculty. Additionally, there is a general clinical research center, a complete animal facility, University- based computer facilities, and several core facilities including those for transgenic mouse production and oligopeptide synthesis.DESCRIPTION: This amended application requests continued support for a postdoctoral research training program in clinical pharmacology at UC. The training program is centered in the Committee on Clinical Pharmacology, which was founded in 1974 by Leon Goldberg. Under Dr. Goldberg's direction, the program received funding for the training of postdoctoral fellows in 1978. In 1989, Dr. Michael Murphy assumed the leadership of the Committee and the training program, and he was succeeded in 1992 by Dr. Mark Ratain. The training program is highly individualized and centered on the research training experience. As it is anticipated that most trainees will have some advanced training, the program is designed to be completed in two years. A third year will be made available to trainees who will benefit from the longer experience. Each trainee is expected to demonstrate competence in general pharmacology by passing the final examinations in the General Pharmacology/Clinical Pharmacology course taught to first-year pharmacology graduate students and the course, "Drug Use in Clinical Practice," taught to fourth-year medical students. Additionally, each trainee will take one advanced graduate course offered by the Department of Pharmacology, with the specific course selected based on their research interest. Trainees will audit the course in pharmacokinetics and drug metabolism taught at Northwestern University. Trainees will attend the clinical pharmacology seminar series and the monthly Pharmacology Research seminars and participate in a directed reading seminar offered by the Committee on Clinical Pharmacology. Additionally, fellows will participate on the clinical pharmacology consult service (6 months), as well as participate in the Institutional Review Board and Pharmacy and Therapeutics Committee during periods of their training. Patient care activities will be limited to one half-day per week. Fellows are assigned both a research mentor and a general progress mentor. Research mentors, who are responsible for primary guidance of the research project, are selected based on the specialty of the fellows and their research interests. The general progress mentor, a participating faculty member outside the fellow's area of interest, is advisory. This individual ensures the appropriateness of the fellow's overall experience and can play a mediator role in cases of dispute with the research mentor. At least one of the two mentors will be a member of the Committee on Clinical Pharmacology to ensure that the objectives of the program and the Committee are represented in the trainee's experiences. Trainees are identified from UC housestaff, via recruitment at national meetings, and by advertising in appropriate specialty journals. Recruitment information is sent to deans and department chairs across the country. Additionally, individuals currently enrolled in a fellowship program in conjunction with one of the core faculty may be recruited into the Clinical Pharmacology program. For the 1993/94 academic year, 3 inquiries were received and 2 candidates matriculated into the program (both are eligible for support from the training grant). For the 1994/95 academic year, 13 inquiries were received which resulted in 7 completed applications. Of the 7 applicants, 4 were eligible for support from the training grant. From this pool, 3 offers were made; 2 individuals matriculated into the program in June of 1994. During the period 1988 through 1993, the training grant supported 11 individuals. Of these, 5 now hold academic positions, 2 are still in training, 1 is in private practice, 1 is pursuing other career options, 1 is in the pharmaceutical industry, and 1 is on family leave. The resources for supporting the training program are primarily those of the individual faculty. Additionally, there is a general clinical research center, a complete animal facility, University- based computer facilities, and several core facilities including those for transgenic mouse production and oligopeptide synthesis.